


Портфель

by tsepesh, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, temporal assassin at work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Just one mission.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: низкий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133693
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Портфель

**Author's Note:**

> работа не является оправданием нацизма в любых его видах и формах, ни к чему не призывает и так далее

Сообщение о необходимости вернуться в Штаб-квартиру после выполнения задания настигло Пятого в традиционно неподходящее время — он додушивал тридцатичетырехлетнего Андреса Контрераса в ванной комнате его же квартиры и мысленно сокрушался о запрете на использование огнестрельного оружия. Цилиндр межпространственной пневмопочты остановился и выбил плитку на стене как раз в том месте, где Пятый упирался в неё спиной, чуть не лишив его равновесия.

Когда Контрерас наконец-то утих, его убийца достал платок, утёр им пот со лба, убрал и только после этого потянулся за цилиндром.

«Вернуться для получения инструкций и снаряжения для выполнения следующего задания».

Возвращаться лишний раз Пятый не любил — срок его пятилетнего контракта шел только на миссиях, а в штаб-квартире течь переставал из-за исключения её из временного потока. Но большинство операций после того, как Комиссия решила, что его можно выпускать из песочницы, действительно требовало хотя бы смены одежды, а зачастую — ещё и общей подготовки к внедрению. Ценой возможности оператора какого-либо события просто написать «убей такого-то» становилась задержка агента на базе.

Прибыв, Пятый прошел быструю дезинфекцию, сдал чемодан, расписался в нескольких журналах, налил себе кофе и отправился к оператору.

Вместо одного оператора его поджидал целый консилиум и зал, целиком оборудованный для одного события. Судя по графикам на нескольких досках, на которые Пятый успел бросить беглый взгляд, событием была Вторая мировая и её вариации, поддерживаемые и отвергнутые Комиссией.

— Привет, меня зовут Джим, это Том и Сьюзен, — стоявший в центре импровизированного комитета по встрече оператор протянул ему руку, а немолодые женщина и мужчина, стоявшие по обе стороны от него, кивнули. — Мы отвечаем за восстановление стабильности временного потока Второй мировой войны.

— Слишком много желающих убить Гитлера, — пошутила Сьюзен серьезным тоном, её улыбка не дошла до глаз.

— Периодически мы привлекаем агентов-оперативников для выполнения отдельных корректировок, требующих специальных навыков, но вся систематическая работа осуществляется здесь, в нашем мозговом центре. Мы…

— Какой у вас балл по шкале Милгрэма, агент? — тоном «не отвлекайся от темы» перебил Тома Джим.

— Усредненный 85, и 97 по последнему стандартному тесту, — ответил Пятый, стараясь подавить раздражение — эта информация была в его личном деле, и если его разрешили использовать на операциях одного из отделов, то доступ им предоставлен был.

— … Отличный результат, — слегка задохнулся от удивления Том. — Вы понимаете, для работы в нашем отделе требуется…

— Вы способны по приказу убить ребенка? — от слабой улыбки Сьюзен не осталось и следа.

— Операции номер С-236/1682 и Z-792/1974, все в моем личном деле, — в самом деле, посчитай они нужным хотя бы открыть его файлы, никаких вопросов бы не было. — Я уже убивал детей.

— Вы понимаете, — снова начал Том, — нам необходимы сотрудники, которые осознают, насколько стабильный темпоральный поток важнее жизни одного или даже нескольких человек.

— Я понимаю.

— Хорошо. Ваша первая миссия здесь в основном включает в себя наблюдение, вмешаться вам придется только в том случае, если необходимые действия не будут предприняты самими историческими лицами. Надеюсь, хотя бы по этому расхождению со стандартным протоколом работы вы понимаете, насколько важно четкое следование инструкциям.

Только отращённая за время апокалипсиса выдержка не дала Пятому закатить глаза на это заявление.

***

Выданная отделом снабжения форма оберст-лейтенанта сидела, как влитая. Стараниями того же отдела форма не выглядела новой, но выдавала человека аккуратного, не жалеющего времени на чистку и приведение её в порядок. Набор наград соответствовал легенде не особо выдающегося офицера, которому выпало бы вставить пару слову последним.

Его чемодан — стандартный темпоральный чемодан, с которым полевым агентам вне Штаб-квартиры расставаться было запрещено, — не привлек внимания охраны, как опасался Пятый, и его беспрепятственно пустили на совещание. Собственной взрывчатки у него с собой не было — согласно рапортам наблюдателей Коммутатора вечности, непосредственные участники событий все свое принесли с собой.

Где-то в глубине души Пятый порадовался, что ему не надо было обеспечивать проведение совещания 20 июля 1944 года в конференц-казарме, хотя это могло бы продлить срок его миссии.

Оберстов фон Штауффенберга и Брандта, за которым ему необходимо было наблюдать, он узнал сразу. Брандт стоял около стола и просматривал какой-то документ, Штауффенберг вошел вскоре после начала совещания вместе с Кейтелем, неловко держа одной рукой портфель. Пятый встал в угол, из которого было видно обоих, достал очки, с преувеличенным тщанием протер стекла, водрузил их себе на нос, достал один из своих документов и для всего мира погрузился в его изучение. Как и ожидалось, никого из присутствующих не заинтересовал седой офицер, прошедший несколько колец охраны.

Когда Штауффенберг вышел, Пятый продвинулся ближе, наблюдая за оставленным портфелем. Теперь все зависело от того, передвинет ли этот портфель Брандт или придется вмешаться.

Брандт не заставил себя ждать — заняв место Штауффенберга, немедленно споткнулся об угол и раздраженно переставил помешавший ему предмет по другую сторону тумбы, заменявшей этому массивному столу ножки.

Теперь Пятому предстояло оставаться до взрыва и убедиться в том, что ущерб нанесен правильный, не больше и не меньше. Смысла в этом после того, как портфель занял положенное ему место, Пятый не видел, но решил не спорить с операторами.

До взрыва, по его информации, оставалось не более двух минут, когда в помещение зашел человек с несколькими катушками для стенографии, спокойно обошел стол по периметру и положил их рядом с Бергером. На выходе человек поднял голову, встретился глазами с Пятым, кивнул ему и вышел.

Бросив взгляд на портфель, Пятый сдвинулся сам, чтобы как можно меньше попасть под удар — полученные инструкции запрещали ему использовать чемодан или собственные способности, чтобы избежать этого. В ходе операций он обычно не позволял себе испытывать по поводу управленческих решений какие-либо чувства, а во время планирования старался не спорить с операторами, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но ничего настолько бессмысленного ему до этого и не приказывали. Коммутатор вечности позволил бы отследить результаты взрыва без необходимости присутствия агента, если портфель уже был расположен правильно, а судя по неожиданному посетителю, заинтересованных в этом хватало.

Взрывом Пятого откинуло на стену, в спине что-то неприятно хрустнуло, рассекло лицо и руку разлетевшимися щепками — ничего неожиданного, но любой предпочел бы этого избежать. На проверку, все ли прошло так, как нужно, понадобилось не больше минуты, и Пятый активировал чемодан. В Штаб-квартире предстояло посетить медотсек, сдать форму и написать отчет, вместо этого хотелось выпить и отправить операторов присутствовать при взрывах самостоятельно.

Результаты операции были признаны успешными, и Пятый оказался прикомандирован к отделу стабилизации временного потока Второй мировой войны ещё на несколько десятков миссий, в ходе которых успел перемерить больше мундиров, чем за всю оставшуюся карьеру в Комиссии.

**Author's Note:**

> Шкала послушания Милгрэма взята из [Объекта SCP-231](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-231), а автором статьи — прямиком из [Эксперимента Милгрэма](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BC%D0%B0).  
> ** События, описанные в фике, имели место в ходе [Заговора генералов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80_20_%D0%B8%D1%8E%D0%BB%D1%8F), с участием или без участия Комиссии — зависит от вашей любви к теориям заговоров.


End file.
